The Doctor is real take 2
by clhpfan12341234567
Summary: This is the rewrite of The The Doctor is Real. The summary is that a 19 year-old boy's life gets turned upside down when he receives a pocket watch at his great aunt's funeral. Doctor Who spoilers from 2005 to time of the doctor. AU. An oc Doctor 13 and an oc Melody pond number 4.
1. Chapter 1 : The Secret

**Disclaimer : I do not own doctor who that's BBC.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Secret**

Ben Danner was a smart talented 19 year old man. On his free time he watched a show called Doctor Who, which the sixth season was done for right now. Ben found himself waking up from a dream, but in reality he was dreaming. He saw that he was in an empty room. The only door in the room opened and his great grandmother came out of it. He was shocked at first because she was dead.

She came up to him and spoke "Your true great grandfather had a friend. His friend was dying and he gave your great grandfather his pocket watch that he always carried around. Your great grandfather gave me the watch and left me while I was pregnant with your grandmother. As people say the rest was history. We left the watch with your great aunt. We did not want anyone to know that I had a kid out of wed lock. I wondered why his friend kept the pocket watch because I saw it was broking. So I told your great aunt to give the watch back to the family."

Ben then spoke up and said "Is that it or is there something more." Then his great grandmother spoke again and said there is one more thing "there was another woman who your true great grandfather left her also pregnant. Ben we are actual inside your own mind and Ben and another thing I want you to reunite the family. Now it is time to wake up."

Ben woke up lucky for him it was the weekend. He looked at his clock it read 11:00 am. Which was knew for him because he never slept this late. That dream was weird to him for two reasons, one was this was one of the only dreams he remembered having. And the second reason was because he talked with his dead great grandmother.

**read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2 : A funeral and a poket watch

**Disclaimer : I do not own doctor who BBC does.**

**Chapter 2**

**The funeral and the pocket watch.**

It has been about a week since Ben Danner had the weird dream. At this time he was finishing his school day. At the end of the school day his sister and he went home from school. When they got home they heard the news that their great aunt passed away and that this weekend was the funeral.

At the funeral Ben Danner's 2nd cousin came up to him and said "She would want you to have this." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket watch. Ben carefully took the watch and examined it. The watch felt familiar to him. When he saw at the bottom of the pocket watch there were strange engravings. This brought his mind to the show doctor who where the 10th Doctor used the chameleon arch to become human. Then he thought since the show was fictional it was just an unusual coincidence.

Ben ended up carrying the pocket with him where ever he went. On one school day at lunch his friend Rena Brent saw the pocket watch and asked "Ben what is inside of your watch." Ben replied with "I don't know it's broken." He shook his head after saying that because he true fully never opened it because he assumed it was broken and also remembered from the show that the pocket watch had a perception filter to make everyone to assume is broken.

With all these clues Ben thought seem to be leading to that the show Doctor Who was real. So he went to one of his classmates who ended up thinking that it had some Time Lord essence within it. Now Ben had only one question which happened to be where was the T.A.R.D.I.S.?

**read and review**


	3. Chapter 3 : The TARDIS

**Disclaimer : I don't own Doctor Who BBC does**

**Chapter 3**

**The T.A.R.D.I.S**

Another week past the funeral of Ben's great aunt, the families came to help clean up his great aunt's house. Ben noticed a key lying on the counter and was surprised to see people walking by it and not picking it up. He then thought the key had perception filter around it. Then shook his head because if it had a perception filter he would have not noticed it. So Ben went and grabbed the key so it won't be ignored.

Ben decided to walk outside for a little bit while his family was still cleaning. He noticed a shed in the back yard so he decided to go into it. At first it looked like a normal tool shed, but when he rearranged the tools a secret door opened. When he went through the new door the door closed after him and the tools rearranged themselves back to their right position. Ben was not worried about being trapped because when he first came in he saw a blue 1930's London police box that looked exactly the same as the Doctor's T.A.R.D.I.S. He pulled out the key he found earlier from his pocket and put the key into the key hole and pushed the doors in. When Ben went inside the box the first thing he said was "Hello Sexy." That even surprised himself because that was something the 11th Doctor would say. Ben for some reason felt at home in the T.A.R.D.I.S. He went to the controls and somehow knew how to use the controls and flew the T.A.R.D.I.S. forgetting the emergency break was on and with the familiar vworp, vworp it was near the outside of the house. When Ben and his family got home, he used the key to call the T.A.R.D.I.S. back; it appeared out of place carefully hidden, and easy to get to.

**Author's Note : He is a surprise chapter update besides today I will be updating once a day.**

**Please read and review**


	4. Chapter 4 : The Trips

**Disclaimer: I do not** **own**** Doctor Who BBC does **

**Chapter 4**

**Trips**

It happened to be a long weekend and Ben forgot to set his alarm. So after getting everything ready he grabbed the T.A.R.D.I.S. key and pushed the T.A.R.D.I.S. doors open and punched in the right time and coordinates for his school and still forgetting about the emergency break. With a vwrop, vwrop, it faded out of existence. With another vwrop, vwrop it faded into existence in the far corner of the students parking lot. Since he punched in 6:30 am for the time, he decided to walk to the front of the school. After the morning classes he spoke to the people he ate lunch with. He told Rena Brent, Selena Star, and Kyla Mare to meet him at the student parking lot. The other two people that sat with them but came a little late to lunch because of counting money in the school store. Ben told them to go find a blue telephone box when they were done. When lunch time came around Ben, Rena, Selena, and Kyla were outside the T.A.R.D.I.S. Ben put the key into the key hole and pushed the doors in to open them. Ben found himself mouthing what his friends were saying "it's bigger on the inside." Selena asked about the other two Dana Jem and Polly Tray. Ben then said "hang on there" and went into the control room and sent themselves five minutes into the future. He opened the T.A.R.D.I.S. doors and saw Dana and Polly all ready outside the T.A.R.D.I.S. The two of them came into the T.A.R.D.I.S. and said what the others said before them. Ben told his other friends that they jumped in time to pick up Polly and Dana. So after having lunch in the year 2500, Ben sent them back to five minutes before the end of lunch.

**please read and review**


	5. First Dance a park and a girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who BBC does it**

**Chapter 5**

**First Dance, a park, and a girl**

It happened to be Thursday May, 24th 2012. Ben and a couple of people were going on music field trip to Cleveland Ohio by a motor coach. Even though Ben could take every one in the T.A.R.D.I.S. and still have rooms in the T.A.R.D.I.S. left over and also get to Cleveland in a minute. Ben decided that this was already paid for and he wanted to spend time with his other friends. Later that night on a dinner cruise after the dinner Ben's School went to the top deck and since another school was hosting prom on the ship there was music to dance to. When it came to the partner dances there were two girls that were not dancing. One girl had black hair the other girl had a mix between River Song's blond hair and Amelia Pond's fiery red hair. Ben happened to be a shy guy and he got his courage and said "any of you fair maidens want to dance. The black haired girl pushed the blondish-orange haired girl in his direction. Ben took Carmen Kent with the hands. Ben never danced with anyone before and even to himself he was pretty good, well at least better then the 11th doctor. After that Ben's school went to an amusement park the following day. Carmen's friend was trying to get Ben and Carmen together because for some reason she thought Ben and Carmen belong together. So after Carmen's friend said "you should count this amusement park as the first date."Then I said "then I have to do this" and took out the T.A.R.D.I.S. key and brought the T.A.R.D.I.S. in front of us. So Ben told Carmen to follow him inside and for some reason she didn't say anything when she first walked in. So Ben flew the T.A.R.D.I.S. to space opened the doors and tossed her a guitar to give her the one in a life time chance to play a guitar in space.

**Read and review**


End file.
